The Show Must Go On With or Without YOU!
by PunkAngel555
Summary: What happens when Sharpay and Gabby must share a dressing room! FIGHT! Rated M for Language and mild violence


okay as always I don't own any rights to HSM, it's all disney! Anyways this fic takes place during another musical that both sharpay and gabriella are performing in. The problem is they both have to share a dressing room! RR PLZ!! Rated M for Language and Violence

The hustle and bustle of yet another musical presentation was underway at Eastside, and as usual Ms. Darbus was shouting orders to everyone!

"Everyone finish up in makeup and costumes, we're on in 15 minutes! And that had better not be a cell phone ZACH!"

Outfits were flying left and right and in one particular dressing room things were starting to get worse.

"Gabriella, where is my hair brush?"

"How should I know Shar? I'm not your maid."

"But it was right here a second ago and " Sharpay stopped and gasped, looking over at Gabriella, who was combing out her hair.

"what?"

"You took my brush!"

"No I didn't this mine from my house!"

"Whatever, it sure looks like mine" grabbing for the pink sparkly brush

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you!" Gabriella yelled grabbing onto her head.

"You! You stole my show and my man and"

"OH BITCH PLEASE! HE DIDN'T WANT YOU!"

"What did you say, bitch?" Sharpay screamed, flipping her hair right into Gabriella's face.

"Oh that's it I'm sick of your shit, bitch" and with that she grabbed a fistful of Sharpay's hair and pulled her out of her chair."

Sharpay started screaming and grabbed the brush holding it like a dangerous weapon. She began smacking Gabriella in the head!

"OH YOUR SUCH A FUCKING BITCH! YOU STUPID AIRHEAD, BLONDE BIMBO PIECE OF SHIT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!"

"BRING IT ON LITTLE MISS I'M GOOD AND WHOLESOME, I SAW THOSE PICTURES YOU SENT TROY, YOU FUCKING SKANK BITCH!"

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE'D NEVER WANT TO SEE PICTURES LIKE THAT OF YOU"

Both girls had been smacking and clawing at eachother on the dressing room floor and at that moment Ryan knocked and walked in.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure...and Oh MY GOD! What the hell is going on here!"

"SHUT UP, RYAN!" both girls shouted.

Gabriella managed to pull herself out of the door frame and pull herself up on a nearby stage prop, while sharpay used the dresser to lift herself of the floor.

"You tired yet bitch?" called Gabby

"OH IT"S SO NOT OVER!" said sharpay as she lunged at Gabriella with such a force that it threw both of them onto the stage. Unfortunately, the curtain had gone up, the music was playing, and the stage light fell tight on the spectacle that was Sharpay and Gabriella smacking each other in the face.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sharpay screamed slashing Gabriella's cheek with her nails.

From out in the audience people had already begun cheering and chanting and at that moment Monique stood up and shouted, "OOH girl don't let that bitch talk to you like that! Kick her rich bitch blonde ass all over that stage!" Almost immediately Troy and Ms. Darbus rushed up to the stage.

"LADIES! NEVER IN ALL MY EXPERIENCE ON STAGE HAVE I EVER..."

"OH shut up you withered old pincushion! We all know you never made it big!" screamed Sharpay.

Gabriella took that as a chance to rip out quite a large chunk of Sharpay's hair.

Quicly Ryan rushed onstage and both he and Troy managed to pull the two girls apart from each other and lift them over to opposite ends of the stage where they were escorted out of the auditorium. Ms. Darbus turned on a mic and quickly managed to make up an excuse.

"Well, I hope you have all enjoyed the opening of our Roaring Twenties Musical! As you can see our two head actresses are just too tired to go onstage after giving such a brilliant performance...so umm their understudies will be filling in for them."

Ryan leaned towards Ms. Darbus and whispered in her ear, "Ma'am are you sure about this?"

Looking back into the crowd Ms Darbus said, "As we say in the theatre the show must go on!!"

THE END

RR! RR! RR! RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!RR! RR! RR!

JUST DO IT PLEASE!!


End file.
